He Said Yes
by Elvarya
Summary: Castiel is dead, leaving Dean Winchester with nothing but the pain, and the memories of the one who said yes. Dean/Castiel. Slash. T at first, M a bit later.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is broken, alone.

Okay, his brother is on the next motel bed over, so he isn't _technically_ alone, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference.

Castiel is _gone_, and no matter how many times he tells himself such, no matter how many times he repeats the words in his head, he can't bring himself to believe it.

It's been weeks since the hellhounds came for Cas, but Dean hadn't uttered a single word since—not to Sam, not to Bobby, not to _anyone._ He simply sits, not sure what to do with himself, knowing that if he tries to do anything, to say anything, that he will snap, break entirely.

A slight smile tugs at his lips and a single tear runs down his cheek at the memory of his angel. It'd been four years since he realized the true extent of his feelings towards Cas, but he can still remember each detail vividly.

At the time, none of them were sure of exactly what was happening with the angel. Anyone could see that he was becoming more human every day, but none knew how accurate that sentiment would prove to be.

That was, until Castiel actually became human.

It was a haunting, a routine job, something the Winchesters had taken on to pass the time. There was nothing unusual about the hunt going in. A long abandoned house, rumored to be haunted for about fifty years, just as many versions of the story, teenagers making bets to stay the night, the whole shebang. They could tell as soon as they entered the building, however, that something was different.

They entered through a window, leading to a small first floor bathroom. In the tight quarters, Dean felt the angel stiffen next to him, and his breath hitched audibly.

"Something is here," Cas said, keeping his voice low and cautious.

"Yeah, we know," Dean replied, failing at keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. That's why we're here." The hunter could tell that Cas wanted to say more, but neither pushed the subject. Habitually, all fell silent, focusing on the job at hand as they moved through the decrepit house, salt-loaded shotguns at the ready.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened—they didn't even see any signs that the place was actually haunted!—until Castiel let out a choking gasp. The Winchesters turned and, in the dim light pouring through the dirty windows, they could see the angel pinned against a wall, thrashing helplessly, his feet dangling a yard above the scarred wooden floor.

"Cas!" Dean yelped, automatically running towards the angel. However, Sam clasped his arms around his brother, catching him in a death grip and barely pulling him out of the way before the knives flew. Castiel let out a horrified scream as three large kitchen blades embedded themselves in his torso, piercing right through to the wood behind him.

With some desperate thrashing, Dean broke free of Sam's grasp, running towards the angel once more, but before he could get to him, there was a blinding flash of light. He stumbled, unable to see, and fell to his knees next to Castiel, now slumped on the floor, unmoving.

"Cas!" he exclaimed again, attempting to blink away the dancing spots clouding his vision. No response came from his friend. He pulled the angel's head and shoulders into his lap, repeating the name over and over, "Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas…" as if it would make Castiel come back, as if it would make everything better. Tears were running down the hunter's cheeks as he cradled Castiel's head in his arms. Sam knelt across from his brother, hands fluttering uselessly across Cas's chest, unsure what to do.

Then, like a miracle, Castiel stirred and groaned, eyes flying open and staring up at Dean. The moonlight shone in through a broken window, showing bright, alert eyes, but the expression on his face wasn't one of relief. It showed only shock, confusion, and fear.

"Cas?" Dean spoke cautiously. "What is it?"

"Dean," he said, his voice quiet and strained. "I-I'm human!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I…what?" Dean asked after a speechless moment, unwilling to believe what Cas just said.

"I don't know how," Castiel replied, weakly attempting to sit up, ""but I can feel it." He looked Dean in the eye seriously. "I am human."

Sam was the first to do anything, reaching for Cas's shirt. His fingers explored the slits left by the knives, but beneath the fabric, the flesh was unmarred.

"Do you feel alright?" Sam inquired, lifting the shirt up, revealing the smooth skin of Castiel's stomach. At the sight, Dean felt something stir within him, and he forced himself to look away, hoping that neither his brother nor the suddenly human angel noticed.

The three soon came to the conclusion that they couldn't figure out anything in the house, and they certainly couldn't stay there with God-knows-what in the house _with_ them. The brothers stood and supported Castiel between them, their friend finding that his legs would not fully support him.

Sam grilled Cas during the drive back to the motel. Dean drove, while the other two sat in the backseat, Cas answering endless questions and letting Sam do whatever he needed to determine if he was truly alright. These ranged from checking his pulse to grabbing Sam's forearm and squeezing. Finally, the younger Winchester conceded that the angel—or whatever he was now—seemed to be in perfect health, despite the missing super powers and getting stabbed through the stomach with several knives.

After that, the drive was filled with an oppressive silence. Dean attempted to combat this by switching on the radio, but there was no reception, and they were greeted by only static, so they drove on, the radio off.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived back at the motel. With help from Sam and Dean, Cas collapsed into a chair, and Sam finally spoke. "I'm going to call Bobby, see if he can find anything out." Dean nodded and Sam left the room, probably to wander the parking lot, searching for bars of cell service.

Alone with Cas, Dean studied him. He could find no noticeable differences. Same dirty trench coat, same crooked ties. The only things that were really _different_ were his eyes. Dean had seen them surprised. He had seen fear once or twice. He had even seen what he swore up and down was amusement! But for the first time, Castiel's eyes truly looked _alive._

"Are you sure you're okay, Cas?" the hunter inquired. He forced himself to stop gawking like he was some kind of circus freak. This was _Cas._ Sure, something had gone and stolen his angel mojo, and they were sure as hell gonna find out what, but in the meantime…

In the meantime, what? Teach Cas to us a gun? Teach him not to get killed by every spirit and demon they ran across? _Yeah, that'd go well._

After Cas nodded, Dean thought for a moment before saying, "First things first. You need a new shirt."

"What's wrong with my own?" he asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Well, there are the stab marks, for starters…" Dean replied with a cocky grin. "Come on, I'll lend you one of mine." After a bit of rummaging through a bag, Dean came up with a clean, faded black t-shirt, the material worn thin and soft, with AC/DC's logo only half-visible across the chest. It was old and cheap, but hey, it worked! Dean handed the shirt to Cas, who set it on the bed and pulled off his tie, with only a small bit of trouble. The real problems came with the buttons. His fingers fumbled uncertainly. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to sigh in exasperation or double over with laughter. He settled with simply muttering, "Baby…" under his breath, but he was grinning.

He helped Castiel undo the front of his shirt, forcing himself not to focus on the toned torso being revealed inch by inch. Thank God Cas couldn't read his thoughts anymore, because Dean almost didn't want to hear his own thoughts at the moment.

Getting all of the buttons undone, Dean handed the shirt to Cas once more. Having regained enough strength to support himself, he stood and removed the dirty and torn shirt, momentarily revealing broad, muscular shoulders the hunter hadn't noticed before, and quickly replaced it with Dean's t-shirt, completely altering everything about how he looked. Funny how much difference a tie and a trench coat could make…

"You sure you're okay, man?" Dean asked him once again, staring into the other man's eyes, noticing, not for the first time, the distinct azure staring back at him.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Cas exclaimed in exasperation. "I said I'm fine. I'll inform you if that changes."

Dean placed a hand on his Castiel's shoulder. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you, Cas." Almost completely unaware of his actions, Dean pulled him in for a tight, relieved embrace. It was a bit awkward at first, until Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter in return, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

Dean pulled back for a moment, staring into Castiel's clear blue eyes, and whatever he was about to say was lost. He leaned in, still not in any conscious control of his actions, and touched his lips to Cas's.

_No, no, no, no, no!_, Dean was thinking, unable to believe what was going on. He was in some motel room in the middle of nowhere, making out with a guy—with _Cas!_ His thoughts meant nothing, though, as the kiss deepened. His arms were wrapped around Castiel once more, one pressed against his lower back, gripping his body closer, the other twining his fingers through his short hair, reveling in the feeling over the feathery strands against his palm. The two pressed in tighter. Dean opened his mouth, coaxing Cas's open with his tongue.

Suddenly, Dean pulled away. "N-no, I can't!" he exclaimed, trying to convince himself, more than anything. He was _straight._ He liked _women. Not_ nerdy angels or whatever.

Castiel stared at him, his eyes full of confusion and desire, with hurt and rejection crawling across his features.

"Awh, fuck it," Dean said aloud, then pushed Cas down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: This is the first smut I've written that I actually need it to be somewhat quality, and I'm aware that I still suck at writing this. I'm taking notes from an RP I'm part of on tumblr with some very talented people, so hopefully I've learned enough from them that this is at least okay. Anyways, I know I probably sound like an FFN whore, but R&R? lol okay bye.

**~x~**

Dean straddled Castiel, leaning down and meeting their lips once more. He moved to Cas's neck, kissing, sucking, licking. He reached under the hem of the dark t-shirt, only having been on Cas's body for about a minute. He ran his hands across his angel's stomach, feeling him shiver under his practiced touch. The hunter pulled away only long enough to lift the shirt over Castiel's shoulders, then his own.

Dean moved back to his neck, starting where he left off, giving the sensitive flesh a nip for good measure. The angel moaned as the friction between the two increased. Skin on skin, every touch was like fire across Dean's skin, searing and painful, but, oh God, Dean never wanted Cas to stop.

He reached Cas's shoulders, but kept going, kept moving lower, pausing to suck at a nipple while he reached down to undo Castiel's pants. The angel's breath hitched, feeling what the hunter was doing, and Dean paused, not wanting to push Cas into anything he didn't want. He looked up, staring into his dilated eyes. He received a sharp little nod from Cas, then continued eagerly.

Dean trailed his tongue down Castiel's torso, feeling the muscles contract and spasm beneath him. The hands on the hunter's back and shoulders gripped tighter and tighter, nails digging in. In any other case, it would be painful, but it just made Dean want Cas more.

Dean's hands kept working, pulling down Cas's pants and boxers, revealing his cock, hard and waiting. He took one last moment to tease Cas's body with his tongue before taking Castiel into him.

He took the angel in as far as he could, caressing the cock with his tongue and then pressing it to the top of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Dean gripped Cas's hips tighter, reveling in the unholy sounds pouring from his mouth, sending vibrations through his entire body, back arched in rapture. Dean bobbed his head slightly, swiping his tongue over the head and running his teeth down the length of it. Castiel squirmed and his moans were louder than ever.

"D-Dean, stop!" came Cas's voice, sounding strained, as if it took a helluva lot of effort to form just those two words. Reluctantly, Dean did so, looking up at his angel in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, backing away slightly, though every muscle in his body was screaming to get closer. Castiel provided no response, he simply stared at Dean, eyes full of equal parts fear and desire. "Cas, _let me_," Dean pleaded, both with his words and his eyes.

There was a silent moment, and then a small nod came from the angel. Dean quickly stripped his own jeans before Cas could change his answer, and then their lips met again, all passion and desperate yearning—for each other, for the touch of which they'd both been deprived for so long. There were no walls, no resistance, nothing separating them any longer.

The friction increased still as they pressed tighter and tighter, both wanting to feel the other entirely, to get lost in the other's touch. Dean dug his nails into Cas's back while the hands at his own back seared his skin, leaving the flesh warm and tingling in their wake. Dean moaned into Cas, eyes closing in ecstasy.

"Shit!" came the exclamation from behind him. Dean sat straight up, eyes flying open, to see Sam standing in the door. In shock, Dean lost his balance, falling backwards off of Cas and onto the floor.

Sam left the room in a hurry, looking extremely disturbed by the sight of his brother mounting an angel in their motel room.

Dean looking back to Castiel, who was still on the bed, frozen. His eyes were huge and his cheeks were an impossibly bright pink.

He knew that he should be embarrassed, that he should be freaking out, or _something_, but seeing Cas like _that_, he couldn't help it. Dean laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue this, but it's gotten a bit of a positive reaction, both on here and on tumblr, so I decided to continue it! And bonus-a random plot twist I threw in without even realizing it because I was just kinda writing whatever like I'm doing right now as I type this AN! lol anyways. Enjoy the new chappie!

**~x~**

Sam didn't return until morning. Dean didn't blame him and, hey, he wasn't complaining either!

Not much happened for the rest of the night. The two curled up on one of the beds, the TV playing quietly in the background, but neither of them was listening to it. They didn't talk much, either. They just kind of laid there, Dean's arm around Castiel's shoulders, enjoying the feel of each other, so firm, so real. Cas was the first to fall asleep, and Dean soon after, lulled into unconsciousness by the soft, rhythmic snoring coming from the body curled up next to him.

He was awoken the next morning by his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller ID to see that it was a text from Sam.

_Is it safe to come back?_

Dean rolled his eyes, and sent back:

_Twenty minutes._

He set the phone back down and sat back down on the bed, kissing Castiel awake. The angel stared up at him, looking bleary-eyed and more than a bit grumpy.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Dean said with a grin, "Sam's gonna be here soon." Cas seemed reluctant at first, but he finally sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning as he did so. Dean tossed the AC/DC t-shirt to him with a grin as the hunter pulled on his own shirt.

"How long until Sam is here?" Cas inquired, sounding like he was almost dreading the younger Winchester's arrival.

"I told him to give us twenty minutes," Dean said, zipping his jeans and coming back over to lounge on the bed. "That should give us enough time to be presentable, right?" He leaned in and caught Cas in another kiss, but pulled away before it could go any further. Sam had already walked in on them once, he wouldn't be forgiven a second time, especially if he was the one who told Sam to come back when he did.

Right on time, Sam knocked on the door to the motel room.

"_Can I come in?"_ he called through the door. Cas's cheeks flushed red, a new tendency that the hunter didn't necessarily dislike.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the door, opening it for his brother and letting him into the room. "Yeah, come on in." Sam walked through the door, carrying a McDonald's bag and a tray with some drinks on it. "Breakfast?" Dean inquired, raising an eyebrow and eagerly snatching the bag from Sam's grasp.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't know what Cas would want, so I just got us all some Egg McMuffins and coffees." Dean set the bag on the table and opened it, seeing that what his brother said was true. He grabbed one of the sandwiches out of the bag and tossed it to Castiel, a second to Sam, and took a third one for himself.

"Thanks, dude," he said through a mouthful of food.

Castiel, however, simply stared at the object, unwrapping it as if unsure what it was. He sniffed it gingerly, then looked up. "Sam, I would like to apologize for last night…"

He was cut off. "Please, don't even mention that. I'm trying to block it out." Sam laughed awkwardly, busying himself with eating the McMuffin. All fell silent as they ate their breakfast. Cas took a hesitant bite and, evidently deciding that he didn't hate it, finished the sandwich quickly. He wandered over, looked at the coffee, and, after throwing a questioning look to the Winchesters, took one of the cups and sipped it.

They all finished their breakfasts soon. Dean was the first to say anything after they were finished. "So, any leads on what we're up against in that house?"

"No, I can't find anything!" Sam replied, slumping into a chair and pulling out his laptop. "None of the stories said anything about this, though none of the stories have anything to do with angels, do they?"

"What stories are there?" Castiel inquired, coming to sit in one of the other chairs.

"Well, one says it was a wife murdered by her husband, another says a child murdered by his mother, one says that it's twins, a boy and a girl, whose father shot them point blank with a shot gun, that kind of thing. All pretty generic, the same thing you find everywhere," Sam explained, scrolling down the page as he listed the scenarios. "Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

"No," Cas replied after some thought. "I'm not aware of any creature that could turn an angel into a human. I can't…" he trailed off, getting a confused and somewhat hysterical look in his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean said, looking worried, walking over to sit in the chair beside the ex-angel. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I…I can't remember certain things—things that I _should_ be able to remember!" he replied, eyes flicking around the room, but unseeing, searching for the knowledge that was eluding him.

"What kinds of things are you talking about?" Sam asked, sharing a worried look with his brother.

"I-I don't know. I should be able to know the names of all the prophets, all the angels, the procedures for different rituals, and other things, but it's just not there." He looked between the two brothers frantically. "I can remember that I should know it, I know that it should be there, but it's just _gone_."

"Do you know when it happened?" Sam asked, looking just as confused as Dean, but nowhere near as confused as Castiel.

"I'm not sure!" he exclaimed in frustration, placing his elbows on the scarred vinyl table and hanging his head in his hands. "It's just…gone!"

"This could be because you're human now, couldn't it?" Dean asked him, grasping at straws and wanting to do something—anything!—to help Cas. He hated seeing him so upset and frustrated. "Maybe losing your angel mojo took away some of the angel knowledge, too?"

"That…that could be it," Cas conceded, but he still looked really worried. "But once I regain my…my 'mojo,' will I regain my memories, as well?" he speculated aloud. Neither of the brothers could answer him, so they all fell silent, thinking over the events, trying to find _some_ explanation_._

"I say we head to Bobby's," Sam finally said, looking to the others. "We're not that far from his place, and he would probably have more answers than we do." They all considered.

"Yes, that does sound like a wise idea," Castiel agreed. His skin was flushed with worry and frustration, but he looked up at the younger Winchester when he spoke and nodded.

"Okay, then," Dean said, nodding absently as he grabbed the keys to the Impala. "To Bobby's it is. It's only about an hour drive, so let's get going!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I tried writing this chapter and failed and then I posted something tonight and saw this and remembered so I wrote this without looking back at anything I had written and happily, after rereading, it fits. Turned out a bit more angsty than I originally anticipated, and it'll carry over into the next chappy, but I like it! Hopefully you will too!

**~X~**

They drove to Bobby's, spent hours pouring over books together, but it turned up no new leads. In all the lore Bobby had on angels, nothing spoke of them turning into humans, or of anything that could supposedly do that.

Dean groaned and slammed closed a book that was probably three times older than he was with a puff of dust. "We aren't getting anywhere!"

"Patience, Dean," came Cas's reply as he glanced up from an equally old and musty book. "We'll find something." Cas was sitting beside him on the couch, Bobby was at the desk, and Sam was at the kitchen table. A pile of books as high as the arm of the sofa stood next to them, evidence of the two's useless research. Similar piles were next to Sam and Bobby. Of course, it didn't help that a bunch of the passages were written in various dead languages and were, therefore, useless to Dean. Needing to get out of the stuffy room, Dean rose quickly to his feet, grunted about taking a break, and hurried out the front door.

He walked over to his baby and leaned against her hood, the metal, warmed in the midday's sun, felt solid and reassuring against his weight. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, releasing another groan as he tried to relax. It was quiet, except for the gentle creak of expanding metal. A soft scuff of a shoe against gravel was the only indication that he wasn't alone.

His head snapped up, eyes flying open. Cas was standing in front of him, staring anxiously. "I was concerned…" he informed the hunter uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Dean assured him quickly, offhand, as if he hadn't thought about it in the slightest. Which, really, he hadn't. Years of distancing himself from others had developed into a habit.

Castiel leaned against the Impala. "You are worried." He wasn't asking.

A bitter laugh resounded. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Why?" Cas's head quirked to the side in the all to familiar confused expression. "I am perfectly fine and it appears that whatever caused this intends no further harm."

"But we _don't_ know what did this!" He shook his head. "We don't know what did this, and why, and…"

"And what, Dean?"

The hunter let his head fall forward. He studied the ground, the gravel and dirt and a couple rusted metal washers thrown in for good measure. He couldn't meet the wide-eyed blue gaze now fixed resolutely on the side of his face. "And I want to be close to you, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen, and neither are you."

"I do not understand."

He looked up sharply. "I mean that we don't know if this is permanent. You could turn back into an angel anytime, and where would that leave us? You wouldn't want to be tied down by someone as dysfunctional as me. And I'm not sure if I would want that relationship, you popping in and out as you pleased." He was grasping at straws, believing that it could never work with him and Cas, as much as he wished it could.

"It feels permanent," Castiel replied simply, convinced.

Another bitter laugh. "How can you know?"

A hand lifted to caress his face, and pull it to face the ex-angel. Dean sucked in a breath when he met Castiel's gaze. His eyes were fiery and fierce, and his face was set. "I don't. But I believe it is. I want this, Dean. If I never become an angel again, I want this. If I do, nothing will change."

Dean pulled away and let his face fall, mumbling something about not deserving it.

"Do not sell yourself short. I rescued you from hell. I have seen your soul. It was tarnished by your actions, the torture, yes, but I have never seen a soul shine brighter." He caught the hunter's face again, demanding his gaze. "You are amazing, Dean Winchester. Few have been dealt such unfortunate circumstance, and many who did gave up, but you keep moving forward, fighting for those you consider to be your family."

Castiel's eyes were wide and awed, as if Dean was the most brilliant thing he had ever seen. The hand on his face slid down to rest over his heart. There was barely any pressure, just a presence there. "You have seen true horrors, been through terrible difficulties, but you are still here. You surround yourself with a shell of what you think you should be, close off your heart, but it still beats here strongly. I can feel it, and I just want to help you. I want to make you happy and help heal the wounds left by the past, if I can." He paused for a moment. "If you'll let me."

Dean stared at Castiel, still attempting to sort through everything he'd just heard. Without warning, he pulled his angel close, burying his face in the other man's shoulder. "You can try. No guarantees I can ever be healed, that there's any hope for me anymore, but you can try."

Cas pulled back and the hand found Dean's face once more. "There is always hope, Dean. Even if you can't see it, it will always be there." Castiel brought his lips to Dean's in a soft, chaste kiss, and the hunter relaxed slowly into the embrace.

"If you two princesses are done, I think we've got something in here," Bobby's rough voice called across the lot. The two sprang apart and Dean blushed deep red, though Cas simply looked content. They all reentered the house and followed Bobby to the kitchen table, where Sam was drinking from a familiar brown bottle and looking very pleased with himself. Bobby quickly left and took a seat at his desk, buried deep under books. Obviously, Sammy had already explained this all to him.

"What have we got?" Dean asked anxiously, glancing to Castiel. They all hovered behind the younger Winchester, looking at the book, handwritten over cracking browned pages.

"I think I know what changed Cas," Sam replied after swallowing the beer. At the questioning looks he received, he gestured to a paragraph, seemingly written in Latin, or something similar. Figures Sam, he nerdy one, would translate that the find the answer. "It says right here. 'The all-powerful may see fit to gaze upon a being and make him another.'"

"Uh…translation please?" Dean prided himself on his hunting abilities, and hey, maybe he got the occasional answer on a crossword, but God knew he wasn't good with words.

"Basically," Sam replied with an eye roll, taking another quick swig, "a god has the power to change one creature into another. Like, say, an angel into a man?"

"Like, _God_ God?" He pointed to Cas. "His Father God?"

"No," Sam said, bending over the passage once more. "Like, Roman and Greek and Norse gods. Zeus and Odin and Loki."

"But does it talk specifically about angels?" Dean needed to be certain about this.

"The writing is smudged and illegible in places…" He pointed to the paragraph, gesturing to a line. Dean could make out a few words and letters, though most of the passage was lost, and what he could make out was meaningless to him. "But here, it says, 'angelu-' which could easily be 'angelus.' I think it does talk about angels, and I think this could easily have been another god."

"But why?"

"I dunno…maybe it's bored?" Sam was reading a paragraph further down the page. "Loki's the Trickster, right? Maybe it's him, maybe it's someone like him. Dicking with us because he can and he's bored?"

"Okay…" Dean's mind was running about a thousand miles an hour. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, it's a god, and this refers to gods as 'the all-powerfuls' so I'd say…" He turned to Cas. "How badly do you want to be an angel again? Gods are extremely powerful, judging by this, way more powerful than anything we've ever faced. I'm not sure if we'd be able to beat it, much less change Cas back."

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared from brother to brother, mouth gaping.

"I guess the decision's up to you," Dean said quietly. "You want us to pursue this, we will. Your call."

Cas stared for another moment before bolting from the room with a shocked look on his face. Dean took two steps after him before letting him go. He saw him run up the stares and a few footsteps upstairs and then it was silent.

Dean looked around. Sam looked mildly surprised and Bobby was sitting at his desk, muttering to himself. From the kitchen, he could hear some words that sounded suspiciously like, "pansy" and "baby" but he didn't call him out on it. He stares up at the ceiling, listening for any sign of Cas's return, and when nothing came, he groaned.

"I'll go talk to him."


End file.
